Vision
by COCO-HIMECHAN
Summary: After the events of Episode VII, Rey and Kylo Ren receives a vision of the future where they were both destined to be together...


~This is after the events of Episode VII~

 _Star Wars belongs to Lucas film and Disney._

* * *

In Ahch-To at the middle of the early morning, Rey stood on the earthly ground where she watches the view of the ocean, where the strong waves struck the walls of the island. Training with her Master, Luke Skywalker, was difficult at times yet it was worth the effort for learning a lot of ways of becoming a Jedi. She thought of Luke's former student and nephew, Ben Solo, who would be known as Kylo Ren. She despises her newly rival and nemesis for he had killed his own father and brutally injured her friend, he doesn't deserve her forgiveness even though he was misunderstood and blindly followed Snoke's teachings. But General Organa tells her she wanted to bring her son back alive. In her thoughts, she doesn't understand why General Organa wants her son back, he was a ruthless man and a murderer in Rey's eyes. Maybe it's because the Mother's love for him never wavers even though he was at his mistakes, she will always love him the way Han loves his only son till his death. Rey was a bit jealous for Kylo Ren, he has a family that loves him while hers is not for she was abandoned as a child in Jakku. While she was still closing her eyes in front of the sea view, she heard a child's soft laughter from behind as she opens her eyes then turns around to see a natural grassland and waterfall lakes around the grassy hills. Her eyes were widen in shock yet awed at the same time. She turns around again in front to see that she was in a land she didn't know.

"Where in the world am I?" she thought to herself walking on the grass and looks at the sight of this wonderful view.

While she slowly observe this beautiful yet strange land she was in until she saw a little girl around five was at her side running happily passes by, the little girl's appearance was innocent yet a beautiful little creature, her long raven hair from her waist and her ruffled white sleeveless summer dress flown freely while wearing barefooted on the grass as she ran towards to someone who is standing from behind, a tall raven haired man wearing a dark grey long sleeve tunic, black plants and boots. His hands were behind his back while looking at the view until he turns around much to Rey's surprised shock was Kylo Ren, but he looks less menacing than she last saw him, his expression was a fatherly looking with a smile on his face as she saw the little girl who ran her way towards him as he reaches his hands to her when the little girl was now lifted high above him in his hands while stretching his arms in laughter as he smiled back.

"Papa!" The little girl yelled while being carried by him. Rey's eyes widen again in shock for she heard the little girl called Ren _'Papa'_ to him. He spun her around causing her to increase her laughter as he kissed his daughter in the cheek.

Rey watches the scene of the little girl and Kylo Ren looking very happy. She didn't know how she will react on her witnessing the scene as she silently looked at them in astonishment when the little girl suddenly looked at her smiling towards the female padawan while still carried in her father's arms. The little girl's eyes were brownish-green yet a bit brighter than Rey's and her skin was pale like the angel's skin. Rey's tears started to fall from her cheeks and her lips started to tremble slightly, she didn't know why she was crying but she felt like she had known this unknown little girl until she heard her whispery call almost mute to the sound yet she can read her lips…

" _Mama"_

The female padawan parted her lips slight open as her tears continuously fall from her cheeks and puts both of her hands to cover her mouth then kneels her legs to the ground then closes her eyes tightly. She cried tearfully remembering the moment that the little girl she saw was her future daughter and Kylo Ren, the father of their soon-to-be child was no longer the man he used to be that she have known became _'Ben Solo'_ again, it seems that she had a vision that was not painfully dark unlike the first she had back in Takodana. She had a family… with _him_ in the future. She didn't expect this to happen, she wanted to be furious and angry on what she saw but she can't… the vision that she saw was beautiful and ethereal peaceful. Inside her thoughts, she was feeling happy that she finally had a family she was searching for. She opened her eyes slowly seeing that she was no longer in a beautiful land but back in Ahch-To. She spun around to see her Master looking at her with a softly saddened expression.

"You saw it, Master?" she asked as she stood up facing him.

He remained silent as Rey continued.

"You saw there was a child… you saw my daughter…with Kylo Ren."

"Ben Solo… not Kylo Ren." He said as he walked towards her and continues to explain. "Your daughter may well be possessing a very strong connection to the Force and will someday be a queen seated upon The Throne of Balance, ruling justly in a time of peace."

"How do you know this, Master?"

"Because I foresee the vision as well before you did."

Her expression was surprised and started to spoke in a soft tone. "So you mean my daughter will be the main balance of the force."

"Yes..."

"Then there is a chance that Kylo Ren will become Ben Solo again?"

"Indeed Rey, after all there is always hope." He looked at Rey in the eye as continued. "The Force is strong in my family…My father has it…My sister has it…My nephew has it… you also have it… and your daughter will soon have it too."

Rey's eyes went soft as she nodded in response then looked back at the view of the ocean sea.

 _Maybe there is a chance… for him to come back into the light…_

~o~

Kylo Ren slowly opened his eyes, he was lying in a soft bed and around him was a room similar back in Naboo where he had used to stay in his childhood years. To his shockingly surprise, he really was in Naboo, the place where his grandmother lived in and was a peaceful place to very likely stay. Not only that, the person in front of him was none other than the scavenger girl named _'Rey'_ from which he heard it from FN- 2187 during at the Starkiller base, who was now sitting at the side of the bed with him. He was supposed to be furious and angry towards his enemy but can't, he felt peaceful and calm as she looked at him with her brown green eyes soften. He was awed at the sight of her, for she was wearing a beautiful pure white dress sweeping to the lower back and then floating down leaving a slight trail behind her. It had a round neck and was a sleeveless but the material floated off her shoulders and down to her hips. Her dark brown hair was curled down from her chest naturally making her even more beautiful in his eyes. He had to admit when he first met her at the forest of Takodana, she was a beautiful woman…she always was. He looked at her and said softly.

"This is a dream?"

Rey serenely smiled at him then leans down forward to his face. "Then it is a good dream." She kissed him softly as he slightly widen his eyes at her sudden kiss but then softens as he kisses her back and raises his hand to her cheek softly stroking it. They let go of their kiss and looked to each other's eyes deeply. There was something inside of him that feels like their force was impact with each other, the feel of needing her, maybe even…loving her. It was not entirely the same he had interrogated her when their Force Bond was starting to stir in between them.

"Rest…" she said softly as she kisses him softly on the top of his lip.

He closed his eyes a bit for a moment when he felt her hand stroke his cheek gently then let's go of her touch and left his side. He opened his eyes again and turn his head to see her watching the view of Naboo.

"You told me once…" he said with a bit of confusion as Rey turned around to face him at the side while still lying on the bed. "That you called me a _'Monster'_."

She stared at him silently as he continued.

"You shouldn't love a Monster like me, Rey. You deserve someone better… even though I desire you that much."

She smiled softly then spoke. "You were given a second chance… there is still a path of light in you" he shook his head mildly and stood up to walk towards her. He puts his hand on her arm and leans his forehead towards hers nuzzling. "My path is hidden from me."

"It is already laid in your feet." She looked at him with gentle voice than her usual one that Ren heard back then. "You cannot falter now."

Kylo shook his head again softly then turns his head slightly to her before Rey's fingers were touched in his lips. "Rey…"

"If you trust nothing else…" her fingers trailed down from his lips to his chest. "Trust your heart… trust us, Ben."

He closed his eyes for a moment. Hearing that damned name he so wanted to forget yet feeling that he loved the sound of her voice calling him his name. He raised his hand to hers from his chest and clutches his hand a bit tightly to hers. Their noses collided and nuzzled softly feeling each other's breathes then look again into each other's eyes then he kissed her passionately and his arm around her waist while his hand was with hers in his chest. They let go of their kiss as he cradles his hands on her neck then looks into their eyes and kissed again, this time more passionately.

Rey was the first to let go and smiled at him sadly. "It's time…"

"For what, Rey?" he asked confused.

She looked at him again and said nothing as she walked into the grassland where a raven haired little girl approached her wrapping her small hand around hers then looked at Kylo with a childlike innocent smile until she heard Rey's voice from her side.

"Sweetie, say goodbye to your _father_ before we leave."

His lips parted slightly and traces of tear fell from his eye as he stood there seeing the little girl waved happily at him.

"Bye-bye papa, I love you!" she exclaimed as she and her mother turn around while skipping then turns her head from behind seeing him one last time.

The light started to brighten his sight until it went black.

He opened his eyes and blinked twice, as his sight went from blur to clear. He groaned and sat up from what it seems to be a med bed. He puts his hand to his face where he felt a trace of a scar he had when she slashed him. He tries to remember what happened when he remembers _Rey_ in his dream… and a little girl at her side calling him _'Papa'_. There he sat for a moment, remembering that Rey told him that there was still light in him. He fisted his knuckle tightly on the bed sheet and gritted his teeth, _'No'_ he thought. _'There is no light left in me! She was wrong! I belong to the Dark Side, nothing else.'_ He said to himself in anger as he removes the blanket on him and stood barefooted on the cold metal floor. The droid instructed him to stay in bed but was thrown way in force by him. He marched towards the doctor and said.

"Where are my clothes?" he said with a menacing look as the doctor trembled in fear as he points his finger on right side where his black clothing were folded neatly on the table, he walked towards the table to get his clothes and change. After his change of clothing, he was back wearing his usual dark uniform yet his helmet was missing. He went out of the medic room and walked through the hallway where he stopped by to his room and waves his hand to slide the door open as he went inside the room, he saw his newly polished helmet, the same helmet he always wore as he puts it on. He thinks for a moment at the dream he had… or maybe a vision he saw.

' _I will find you… and we will see each other again soon. For you will be_ _ **mine**_ _… and_ _ **mine alone**_ _…'_ he thought willingly.

He went out of his room and walked through the hallway to continue his purpose that his grandfather started.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, just in case you notice where the place in Rey's vision is in Naboo where Anakin and Padme had a conversation at the grassland. Also the scene where Kylo's vision is similar to Arwen and Aragon's scene in LotR.

Just to inform you that the little girl in their vision is way too similar and inspired by Allana Solo, the daughter of Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Chume'Ta Djo, both were force-sensitive and Jedi knights. Truthfully, Luke received a vision similar to one that Jacen Solo had before, in which an older Allana was a queen seated upon a throne.

So anyway hope you like my Reylo one-shot ;)


End file.
